It's Tradition
by bubbles799
Summary: It's tradition for the bride to be late... But with their luck will the bride even make it?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, prepare yourself for another drama/romance whatever involving Josh and Nikki (Because in my ideal world he's still not dead!) This is a 2-3 chapter story. It has jumped forward a bit, they are serving on different ships and are about to get married, if they can get the bride there in time...

As usual, I don't any of the Sea Patrol characters but I own Nikki and ET's family, Tamsin and the crew of the HMAS Launceston.

_0720 hours HMAS Hammersley_

Looking over at her best friend as she entered the bridge, Kate couldn't help but giggle. Nikki was getting married tomorrow yet she could still sit there and look calm. Kate couldn't understand how she did it.

"You nervous?" she asked, handing Nikki a coffee before sitting in the captain's chair.

"No, I'm not actually," replied Nikki with a smile. "I just can't wait! It's finally happening!" Kate laughed. It was true; there had been a lot of dramas leading up to the wedding. It had already been postponed once after a car accident saw Nikki wind up in hospital on the big day and other dramas had almost lead to this wedding being cancelled. But, as always, ET and Nikki had been able to overcome them and the much-anticipated wedding was going ahead.

"You seemed nervous when you woke us all up, yelling at someone on the phone at 5.30 in the morning," joined in Buffer as he arrived on the bridge.

"Alright, so I'm a bit nervous," admitted Nikki. "With the luck we've had so far, I'm just worried that something will happen and we'll have to cancel again."

"Well, as long as you don't decide to wrap your car around a tree again, everything should be good," said Charge from his seat in the corner. Everyone laughed while Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Charge. I am in no hurry to repeat that," replied Nikki with a smile. The door to the bridge opened and the CO walked in.

"Morning team," he replied cheerfully. There was a chorus of "morning sirs," before Mike turned to Nikki.

"No dramas this morning?" he asked playfully. She shook her head. "That's a good sign."

"Let's hope so," she muttered before turning back to the Radar screen.

_1425 hours HMAS Hammersley_

Mike looked over and noticed RO looking worried.

"What's up RO?" RO sighed before replying.

"Sir, we've picked up a mayday call."

"What's nature of the mayday?" asked Mike.

"I'm unable to ascertain that sir. Transmission was cut short just after I got their position." Mike pointed to Nikki and RO passed her the piece of paper uncertainly. She had just read out the coordinates when a horrified look crossed her face.

"Nav?" asked Mike, looking at his navigators face. She didn't answer but RO already knew what was wrong.

"Sir, they are 110 nautical miles south-west of us," said RO. "We're going to be delayed in getting back base." Mike sighed.

"RO, NAVcom on the sat phone," he suddenly ordered. A few minutes later, Mike was talking to NAVcom.

"Sir, are there any other naval ships able to lend assistance?" asked Mike as Nikki watched him intently; hoping that there was another ship to help so she could go home and finally marry the man she loved.

"Sir, the HMAS Launceston is currently heading back to base but they can turn back and respond," said the voice on the phone. Nikki groaned and put her hand to her head, sinking back into her chair. Mike sighed and looked at Nikki who was slumped in her chair.

"I'd like to speak to Commander Marshall," he said into the phone. A few moments later, Commander Marshall answered the phone.

"Sir, my navigator is getting married tomorrow and we won't be able to make it back to base in time if we assist in the mayday," Mike told the Commander. "And the Lieutenant I was just speaking to said the Launceston could offer assistance but the groom serves aboard that ship." He was silent for a few moments. Kate had by this stage entered the bridge. Looking between the slumped figure of her best friend and her CO, she tried to work out what was wrong. After getting no answers, RO filled her in. Just as he finished, Mike hung up the phone, looking at Nikki. She sat up and looked at him but at seeing his solemn face, she slumped back into the chair.

"Sir?" asked Buffer a few moments later, eyeing the navigator out of the corner of his eye.

"We have been tasked to respond to the mayday," he said slowly. "Nikki, I'm sorry." She looked up and nodded.

"I understand sir. It's all part of the job."

"I think you better go make some calls," said the CO. Nikki stood slowly and headed off the bridge to make her way to the comcen. After she was gone, Kate turned to Mike.

"This is not fair," she said simply. Swain, who was sitting at the helm, agreed.

"Wait until she tells ET. He's going to be devastated," he added. "Last time he was ready and it didn't happen and it's happening again."

***FLASHBACK***

"You ready, mate?" Swain asked ET as they waited at the end of the aisle.

"Yeah, I think so," replied ET, fumbling with his tie. Swain stood up and fixed it for him. The other groomsmen joined them. Spider, Buffer and Nikki's brothers Matt and Ryan took their place in the line. ET looked at his watch.

"She's 10 minutes late already," he said nervously. Swain patted his friend on the shoulder.

"They're woman mate. They're always late," laughed Swain, trying to reassure him.

"You're the best man, you have to say that," replied ET, laughing nervously. Looking at how tense his sisters' fiancé was, Matt decided to call his girlfriend Tamsin to see what was going on. She was Nikki's best friend from high school and one of the bridesmaids. But as he pulled out his phone, he saw messages and missed calls. Dozens of them. As he recognised the numbers, Matt thought to himself. That can't be good, was his first thought. He nudged Buffer, who he was standing next to him and showed him. Swain noticed and unfortunately, so did ET.

"I'll call Tam," said Matt, dialling his girlfriends' number. ET started worrying. His groomsmen each tried reassuring them. Noticing Matt walk back over a few minutes later, ET looked up.

"There's been an accident, Nik's in hospital," started Matt.

"Come on mate," said Swain, pushing his friend down the aisle. Buffer looked at the remaining bridal party and took action, informing the waiting crowd that the wedding was being postponed.

***END FLASHBACK***

Down in the comcen, Nikki had just put in a call to the HMAS Launceston and was waiting for someone to pick up. A second later someone did.

"Launceston, Able Seaman Mathews."

"Hi, it's Lieutenant Caetano from the HMAS Hammersley. Can I please speak to Leading Seaman Holiday?"

"One moment," replied the voice before he put the phone down. About five long minutes later, the phone was picked up again.

"Leading Seaman Holiday."

"Josh," said Nikki. "I've got something to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading this fiction, especially the harrytwilight fan (I know I got your name wrong but I can't for the life of me remember it exact, sorry!) for reviewing it. And remember, even if you think you can't write, others may think differently and if I've got time, I'd always edit others stories before hand if they like. Anyway, here goes...

_1500 hours HMAS Hammersley_

A little while later, Nikki returned to the bridge. At hearing the door open, everyone turned around. She glanced at their expectant faces.

"We've postponed again," she said simply, sitting down in the navigators' chair. The bridge was silent, no one knowing what to say. Mike finally spoke up.

"Why don't you take a break Nav," he said gently. "It looks like you could use it." Nikki just shook her head.

"I'm fine sir. I want to keep busy," she replied. Mike nodded before sitting back in the captains' chair.

_1545 hours HMAS Launceston_

Over in the Launceston, ET sat at the helm, wondering what he had done to deserve this. On their first wedding attempt, Nikki had nearly died. They had rescheduled and despite a few minor dramas, it was still going ahead. Well, it had been until a few hours ago.

"How you going there ET?" asked the Able Seaman Mathews.

"Never been better, mate," joked ET half-heartedly.

"You'll just have to reschedule," replied Mathews, knowing what had happened.

"This is the second time we've had to postpone," replied ET, looking at his mate. Mathews raised his eyebrows. He had only been on the Launceston for a month so he had no idea what ET was talking about. "My fiancé was in a car accident on our last wedding date," replied ET. "They didn't expect her to make it." Mathews looked shocked.

"Wow, sorry mate," he said quietly. ET nodded.

_0720 hours next day, HMAS Hammersley_

Nikki was plaiting her hair, nearly ready to head to the bridge when she spotted two hangers hanging in the tiny cupboard, wrapped in plastic. Kate's bridesmaids dress and her wedding dress. She felt tears start to well up but fought them back. Kate walked into the cabin they shared.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Nikki. Nikki sniffed.

"I can't change anything so, I just have to get over it," she replied, swallowing hard. Kate noticed and walked over to hug her friend. Nikki couldn't help it and tears started to escape from her eyes.

"Oh Nik, this isn't fair," she Kate. After a few moments, Nikki pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"I just don't know what to say to him when we arrive in port," confessed Nikki. "After all, I've ruined both of our wedding days."

"Nikki, don't," started Kate. "This isn't your fault; it's just bad luck. And you didn't choose to be in a car accident, did you?" Nikki sniffed before nodding. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Swain.

"Nav, there's a phone call for you in the comcen," he smiled. "It's ET." Nikki nodded before excusing herself to head to the comcen. Swain turned to Kate. "How's she doing?" Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"As you'd expect," she replied.

"Well, I'm thinking she's going to be a lot happier after she's spoken to ET," smiled Swain. Kate looked confused.

"Alright, what's going on Swain?" she asked finally. Swain smiled before telling her.

_In the comcen..._

"How are we supposed to do that? We're still 3 hours out of port!" Nikki told her fiancé over the phone.

"I've been working it out since we got back to port yesterday afternoon. We can do it," ET insisted over the phone. "I know it isn't exactly how we planned it but it'll still be perfect."

"Are you sure? I mean, I love it but I don't want you to regret it later," said Nikki slowly.

"Are you serious? Nikki, I don't care where I marry you just as long as I do. And the Navy is such a big part of our lives; why not bring it into the wedding?"

"Right, well if you're sure," said Nikki.

"If you are, I am," replied ET happily.

"Well, I've got a lot to do," said Nikki. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied ET. "Wifey." Nikki laughed as she hung up the phone. The wedding was back on!

_1100 hours, HMAS Hammersley and HMAS Launceston home port_

The Hammersley was abuzz as they prepared to dock. Everyone was hurrying to organise various things.

"You can leave the bridge Nav," laughed Mike, watching as his navigator continued to do her job despite everything. "I'm sure we can make an exception for today!" Nikki laughed and looked out the window at the dock. There were more people than usual and Nikki instantly knew why. She couldn't believe how many people were out there helping organise her big day.

"You can't be looking out there," said Bomber, coming over and pulling Nikki away from the window. "You're not allowed to see the groom before; it's bad luck." Kate and Mike laughed.

"Go on guys, go get ready," urged Mike. Kate nodded.

"Come on, lets go get ready," she said as she and Bomber dragged Nikki down to the Senior Sailors mess.

*****

"ET!" Swain called out, spying his friend in amongst the crowd waiting on the dock. Behind Swain, Buffer and Spider saluted as they left the Hammersley.

"Well the girls' have taken over the Hammersley so I guess we're on the Launceston?" said Buffer as the guys joined ET on the dock, pointing to the Launceston moored next to the Hammersley.

"Nikki's in a panic because she's missing two of her bridesmaids and the flower girl," added Spider.

"Not for long," laughed Swain, looking over ET's shoulder. The guys laughed as they watched Swain's wife Sally and Matt's girlfriend Tamsin hurry through the crowds with little Chloe Blake. The guys all pointed at the Hammersley wordlessly before the girls could even ask. Without a word, they hurried up the plank of the Hammersley, bumping into Mike on the way, who pointed where to go. He saluted before joining the guys on the dock.

"How you going ET?" he asked his former electronics technician.

"Oh you know, sir," replied ET with a smile. Mike laughed.

"Now I've been informed that you are not allowed on the Hammersley under any circumstances," he added with a smile. "And you don't want to mess with Bomber and X when they're on a mission!" The guys laughed.

"So, we all set to start at 1300?" Swain asked ET.

"Let's hope so," replied ET

_1315 hours, home port_

The guests were all sitting on the dock, waiting for the arrival of the bride.

"She's late," ET said to his groomsmen. "Since when is Nikki late?" His groomsmen smiled.

"Nikki's always been organised," agreed Matt. "But she's always been into tradition."

"Yeah, isn't it tradition for the bride to be late?" asked Spider. Buffer nodded. The groomsmen walked off the HMAS Launceston, saluting as they did so, and stood at the top of the aisle, waiting for the bride's arrival. ET looked down and in the front row on the right, was his parents and Nikki's mother. Behind them was Nikki's other two brothers and his sisters. He waited nervously. On the other front row, Mike was seated along with Commander Marshall and the captain of the Launceston, Lieutenant Commander Mark Taylor. Members of the Hammersley and the Launceston were seated in the rows on the left, along with some of the couples' friends. Swain nudged ET. He looked up. Coming down the side of the Hammersley were the bridesmaids, dressed in long, light pink dresses with a black band around the ribs with bouquets of pink frangipani's and little Chloe as flower girl, wearing an identical dress in a much smaller size. Made-of-honour Kate was first down the railing, with Chloe. The crowd laughed as Kate saluted and Chloe copied, before stepping off the Hammersley and continuing up the aisle. Sally followed then Bomber and Tamsin, each saluting as they left the Hammersley. They each took their places at the end of the aisle and Nikki's father stood at the top of the Hammersley gangplank. The crowd watched as Nikki, wearing a gorgeous white strapless gown and hair falling delicately around her shoulders, slowly appeared from inside the Hammersley and walked along the side before joining her father. Taking his arm, they began to make their way down the railing, both stopping to salute as they did so. Walking up the aisle, Nikki smiled at her father before looking at her guests, her gaze settling on the man at the end of the aisle. She reached the end of the aisle and handed her bouquet of white and yellow frangipanis to Kate before turning to Josh.

"We're finally here," she whispered and he smiled. They turned to the celebrant.

"We've come here today, to finally witness the wedding of Joshua Lawrence Holiday and Nicole Marie Caetano. If anyone has any reason as to why Josh and Nikki should not be lawfully joined in marriage, may they speak now or forever be silent."

"Okay, Josh would like to say his vows."

"Nikki, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You have been there for me, through thick and thin and have helped me become the person I am today. I love you with all my heart and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know that no matter what life throws at us, we will be able to overcome it, together. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have you by my side and I can't wait to start our future together." Josh and Nikki smiled deeply at each other.

"Nikki would like to say her vows now."

"Josh, as I stand here today, I still can't believe how lucky I am to be standing here. There were times when I never thought we'd get this far yet here we are and I am truly grateful for that. You mean the absolute world to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You've always been there for me; you've saved my life, more than once; and have been my strength through everything, helping me to overcome things I never thought possible. There was a time when I never thought I'd recover but you helped me through that and made me smile when I needed to. Josh I love you with all my heart and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life."

"With the exchange of rings, Josh and Nikki are making a commitment to each other." Swain produced the rings and bent down to his daughters' height. Josh and Nikki smiled as Chloe gave them their rings.

"Thanks Chloe," Nikki whispered.

"Nikki, I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you." ET slid the ring onto her finger.

"Josh, I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you." Nikki looked into Josh's eyes as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Friends, family, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce Josh and Nikki husband and wife. Josh, you may kiss the bride," smiled the celebrant before taking a step back. Josh bent down and they kissed for the first time as husband and wife as the crowd clapped. Nikki then went to kiss each of the groomsmen on the cheek and thank them as ET did the same with bridesmaids and flower girl. ET then walked over to his groomsmen whilst Nikki hugged her bridesmaids and Chloe. She then joined Josh back in the centre, and after hugging him, began walking down the aisle, arm in arm, the bridal party following behind.

_1430 hours_

"It gives me great pleasure to present the bridal party," said Mike into the microphone at the reception. "First off we have the best man and maid-of-honour, Chris Blake and Kate McGregor." There were cheers as Kate and Swain took their seats at the front table. "Followed by bridesmaid Sally Blake and groomsmen Ryan Caetano." The crowd continued clapping as Ryan and Sally took their seats. "Next we have bridesmaid Rebecca Brown and groomsmen Billy Webb." Spider and Bomber parted as they took their seats at the front table. "Now we have bridesmaid Tamsin Shepherd and groomsmen Matt Caetano." As they sat, Mike announced the next pair. "And of course, we have flower girl Chloe Blake and groomsmen Peter Tomaszewski," Mike smiled as Buffer walked in with Chloe. Everyone laughed. "And now, the pair of the day, I'm pleased to present to you Josh and Nikki Holiday," he said finally. There was applause as they made their way to the front table to join their bridal party.

A little while later, Swain and Kate took to the stage.

"It gives us great pleasure to present to you Josh and Nikki and their first dance," they said together as Josh stood and offered his hand to Nikki. Making their way to the middle of the floor, they began to take their first dance.

"I was beginning to think I'd never get to impress you with my dancing skills," smiled ET.

"Dancing skills? Is that what you call it," laughed Nikki.

"Oh alright then!" laughed ET, dipping Nikki and making her squeal. He laughed as he pulled her back up and kissed her.

Short, I know but it was just a bit of fun to write. Hope you guys haven't gotten sick of my writing because I've got more to come...


End file.
